Lo que pasó con Albert
by TC GAN
Summary: Archie se entera de lo que pasó con Albert, pero no se imaginó el resultado...


Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi a quienes agradezco habernos compartido esta historia. La que leerán está basada en esos personajes que adoramos, pero me la inventé yo en un día de ocio…

Si la van a leer, les informo que tiene contenido para adultos. Así que si no les gusta, no la lean por favor. Si deciden leerla, les agradeceré y esperaré sus comentario.

* * *

Lo que pasó con Albert

Candy tiene dos años de estar viviendo con Albert y con Archie en la Mansión Andley en Chicago. Sigue trabajando en el hospital y se dedica a varias obras de caridad como lo hacen otras mujeres de la familia. Según el horario, llegaba por el día o por la noche. Aunque le gustaba su trabajo, habían días que no podía aguantar con el cansancio y se quedaba dormida en el sillón de la entrada. Albert la escuchaba llegar y bajaba las escaleras; la recogía en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama. Ella siempre se despertaba rodeada de sus cosas. Pero a veces, escuchaba cuando Albert se despedía de alguna conquista. Cada vez que pasaba, se entristecía. Albert pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta de sus aventuras; nunca se imaginó que dos personas lo hacían: sus compañeros de vivienda.

Buenos días a todos. ¡Qué linda mañana! ¿No creen? – dijo Candy en su tono mañanero y optimista.

¿Podrías hablar más bajito, Candy? Estoy muy cansado. – dijo Albert.

¡Cansado! ¿Huh? ¿Será eso? O será… - Mientras le besaba la mejilla y acariciaba su cabello.

¡No digas nada! No te incumbe. – Quitándole la mano a Candy.

Albert, no seas grosero con Candy. Ella sólo te ha saludado. – Se escuchó a Archie quien hablaba desde la puerta.

Ya sé. – Dijo Albert mientras bajaba la mirada con remordimiento.- Lo siento, Candy.

No te preocupes. No todos los días amanecemos de buen humor. ¿Me puedes llevar al hospital hoy? – Se sentó a la derecha de Albert, con la ventana enfrente.

Sí puedo llevarte. También puedo pasar por ti al regreso de mi junta.

¡Qué bien! Gracias. ¿Archie, tú que harás hoy?

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Regresaré tarde, pero te veo en la noche… espero.

Desayunaron y se fueron a trabajar.

A las ocho de la noche entraba ella por la puerta muy enojada. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se fue a su recamara. Archie quedó extrañado de la actitud de Candy. Sin embargo, no subió a verla. Media hora más tarde, entraba Albert con una sonrisa comprometedora. Se paró en la puerta del estudio muy satisfecho. Decidió contarle a Archie sobre su día. Había sido un día excelente. Logró cerrar los dos negocios que aumentaban el patrimonio familiar. Cenó con George y con Elroy quien visitaba de Lakewood.

Me despedí de Elroy y se fue. – Dijo Albert sentándose en la silla de brazos.

Y ¿Candy?

¡Candy! – Se levantó de un salto. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me olvidó por completo! Me voy por ella. – Salió de la sala.

Albert. – Gritó Archie. – No te preocupes. Vino hace como media hora. Con razón estaba tan enojada, decepcionada o triste. Creo que sentía todo a la vez.

¿Sabes si está despierta?

No lo sé.

Iré a ver de todos modos. No quiero quedar así.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Tocó la puerta. Entró. Pasó el tiempo, se escucharon unos gritos y salió.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se dirigió a la estación de tren sin decir nada. Dejó la mansión. Nadie sabía a dónde iba.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo amaneciste, Archie? – Se escuchó a Candy al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

¡Te ves muy bien! – Archie comentó sorprendido. – Albert no está. Te lo digo antes de que preguntes por él.

¿A dónde fue? – Abrió los ojos y miró a Archie.

Son negocios. No sé cuánto tiempo se va. Así que yo te llevaré y traeré del trabajo. ¿Te parece?

Claro. – dice decepcionada.

Si lo dices así, me alegraré mucho.

No… no es eso.

Deja las cosas así. Vámonos. Es tarde.

Archie nunca supo que fue lo que pasó en entre Albert y Candy. Los días pasaban. Candy y Archie hablaban todos los días. Los días que ella no trabajaba, él organizaba el tiempo para regresar lo más temprano posible a la mansión. Quería estar con ella. Platicaban sobre tantas cosas. Salían a caminar, a cenar, al teatro… Lo pasaban bien.

Las vacaciones de ella estaban cercanas. Archie lo sabía. Le habló a George para que se encargara un par de días de la oficina. Así podían irse desde el jueves temprano a la excursión que organizó. Al conocer la noticia, Candy se puso muy emocionada. Era un regalo maravilloso para comenzar sus vacaciones.

Llegó el día de salir. Se fueron en el automóvil a eso del medio día. Era una sorpresa para la dama. El único dato que le había dado era que sería un lugar precioso y cálido. Manejó durante dos horas. Hubo una última curva en el camino. A unos metros de ella, divisaron una cabañita muy acogedora. Le pertenece a uno de los amigos cercanos de Archie quien se la prestó y organizó hasta el último detalle. No llegaba la inquietud ni la velocidad de la ciudad. El objetivo era descansar; nada de trabajo ni de familia.

Entraron. Dejaron las maletas en la entrada. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. La alacena estaba repleta de comida; alguna para preparar y otra preparada, además de las bebidas. Sobre la mesa estaban un pastel de chocolate y una botella de vino dispuestos a ser consumidos al momento de llegar.

¡Me encanta este lugar, Archie! – exclamó Candy. – Aquí si descansaré bien. Especialmente porque estamos lejos de todas las distracciones de la ciudad.

Yo cocinaré.

¡Cómo! No lo creo. Acá hay mucha comida preparada… incluyendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate. No pienso que sea necesario. Además, no creo que puedas.

¡Por su puesto que sí! Lo haré. Ya verás.

Nunca te he visto cocinar.

¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos los dos juntos?

Está bien. De acuerdo. Aunque, te repito: no creo que sea necesario.

Se pararon en medio del gran salón y giraron para darse cuenta de la linda decoración.

Archie. ¿Dónde es mi habitación? Me gustaría acomodar mis cosas.

¿Tu habitación? Sí está… – Dio la vuelta, vio una puerta. La señaló. – …allá. Abre esa puerta. Espera, te llevaré la maleta. – La abrieron.

Este… ¿Dónde está mi habitación? – Repitió al darse cuenta que era el cuarto de baño.

Archie no sabía que contestarle. Dio media vuelta en su lugar. Vio un sofá y una hamaca para dos personas, tres sillones pequeños, la mesa de caoba en medio del comedor con cuatro preciosas sillas, la cocina abierta y, detrás de ella, una cama enorme.

Perdóname. No sabía. Mi socio no me contó sobre esto. Siempre que la describe, no ha dicho este detalle.

Archie, dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama.

¡Ni se te ocurra! No lo permitiré.

La única solución es dormir en la cama los dos. Si colocamos almohadas en medio de nosotros, nos dará cierto sentido de privacidad.

¿Estás segura? – Preguntó no convencido.

Estoy segurísima. Somos amigos y estamos solos. Eso sí… te lo advierto… No le digas a nadie. – Dijo muy seriamente. – Nadie se enterará de esto.

Mmmm… no lo sé. Yo lo sabré. Eso no es de caballeros.

¿Tienes una mejor solución? ¿Prefieres regresar a caso?

No quiero regresar. Me tomó tiempo organizar todo para poder venir. Me convenciste. Tienes razón. Lo haremos así.

Decidieron salir antes de cenar. Al regresar del paseo, calentaron un pie de carne. Comieron entre risas y carcajadas. Ambos cansados, querían descansar. Ella usó el baño primero, corrió a la cama. Mientras que él se preparaba para dormir también, ella colocaba las almohadas.

Al momento de poner la cabeza en la almohada, Archie recordó la última vez… la primera vez que compartió una cama con una mujer. Fue su cumpleaños anterior. Annie lo sorprendió con una cena romántica. Luego, lo llevó a su cama. Le permitió lo que él quería desde hacía tiempo. Se besaron, acariciaron, tocaron, estremecieron… Para dos meses después perderla en un accidente.

Los recuerdos lo llenaron de sensaciones. Pero ahora era diferente. No era Annie. Era Candy. Decidió dejar de pensar en esos momentos y dormirse.

Ella, por otro lado, recordaba la última conversación que tuvo con Albert. Nunca olvidará esa noche. Lo que sintió por él.

¿Cómo dormiste, Candy? – Él ya preparaba el desayuno.

Bien, muy bien.

Ya está el desayuno. ¿Quieres?

Sí. Ahora voy.

Se levantó, se puso su bata, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó frente a Archie.

Candy.

Sí.

Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Hazla.

¿Qué pasó aquella noche con Albert? – Con una voz con mucha pena.

¿Cómo? – Levantó la vista y lo vio con ojos muy abiertos. – No sé que decirte. Me da vergüenza contigo. - Encoje los hombros.

Dímelo, por favor. Ya no puedo con la curiosidad. Se encerraron bastante tiempo y después se oyeron unos gritos. Para colmo, él se fue al otro día sin decir nada.

Salgamos a dar una vuelta, ¿sí?

Está bien. Vamos.

Ya había pasado la media mañana cuando decidió responder la pregunta que le había hecho al desayuno. Recordó el incidente.

_¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo cuando cerraron la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó quedando sentada en su cama._

_¡Qué bien que no te has dormido! Tengo que hablar contigo. – Se sentó en la cama. – Te vengo a ofrecer una disculpa. Olvidé que quedamos en que iba por ti al hospital. Pero…_

_¡Pero! – Exclamó Candy. Antes que pudiera continuar Albert. – Pero ¿qué? ¿A caso te fuiste con otra de tus mujeres? _

_¡No! – Él se levantó de la cama. - ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?_

_Tu verdaderamente crees que soy tonta._

_Sé que no lo eres. No sé de lo que me hablas._

_No sabes… ¡huhh! Te he visto despedir a tus amiguitas…_

_¡Me has estado espiando, niña traviesa!_

_¿Niña traviesa? No te he espiado nunca. _

_Entonces…_

_Entonces nada. A veces llego tarde del hospital y ahí estás con ellas haciendo no sé que…_

_Albert se quedó sin palabras. Sus gestos sorprendidos por el comentario de aquella niña a quien quería tanto. Estaba incrédulo de la capacidad de Candy de hacerle tal reclamo. - ¿Por qué lo estará haciendo? – Pensaba. _

_Eres una chiquilla. ¿Tú que sabes de nada? – Volvió a hablar._

_Sé que te buscan por tu dinero y no por ti. Ninguna de ellas te quiere, mucho menos amarte. ¿A caso no lo ves?_

_Lo veo, lo sé. Por eso sólo salgo con ellas, no me caso._

_¡Vaya que eres cara dura! _

_No lo soy. Ellas conocen la situación y así les parece. Son mujeres que saben lo que quieren. ¿Qué vas a entender de eso?_

_Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo bien. – Usando un tono serio y severo. _

_¿A sí? - Se acercaba cada vez más a ella. – Tu sabes qué es eso. – Dando pasos lentos hacia la cama. Con una mirada traviesa. Se sentó a la par de Candy. _

_¿Qué haces? – Lo miraba con ojos asustados._

_Así que sabes que es lo que los hombres queremos y deseamos que nos hagan. También sabes que es querer sentirte mujer. Sabes qué es que un hombre de vea con deseo…_

_La sociedad es un chiste. Está bien que un hombre esté con mujeres, pero si una mujer expresa un dejo de deseo, la tachan de mala manera._

_¿Tienes esos deseos? ¿Quieres que yo te vea con deseo? – Se acercaba más a ella. Podía sentirla temblando. Sus ojos la miraban arriba a bajo. Se enfocaron en la dulce boca. Los labios de ella entreabiertos llenos de curiosidad eran una invitación que Albert no pudo resistir. _

_Albert acercó sus labios a los de ella. La besó mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. Cubrió el rostro con sus manos al hacerlo . Al darse cuenta que ella le aceptaba sus avances, no pudo resistir a esa mujer que creía niña. En medio de un beso, le pasó la lengua en los labios. Ella abrió su boca y respondió de la misma manera que él. Sus labios y lenguas jugaban al mismo tiempo que Albert paseaba sus manos por los hombros, espalda y cintura de Candy. Lo abrazó con dulzura. La empujó para recostarla en la cama. Tomaron un momento de aire. Se miraban a los ojos. Respiraban fuertemente. Él se percató de las elevaciones detrás del camisón. Sintió un relámpago atravesar su cuerpo. Ya no era la niña que creía. Quiso ver más. Comenzó a soltar los listones que encerraban dos de los misterios del cuerpo femenino. Admiraba lo que dejó al descubierto al terminar. Si los labios habían sido una tentación, esto era más de lo que se imaginaba. _

_No lo resistió. Los tocó y los saboreó. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba confundida. No sabía si dejarse llevar o separarlo. _

_Candy… eres… eres… deliciosa… mejor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar. Y esto es sólo el principio._

_¿Qué? – Lo separó de ella y se tapó rápidamente con pudor. – Lárgate de acá, descarado. – Le gritó a Albert._

_¿Ves? No eres más que una niña. Esas mujeres me dejan hacer más que esto._

_¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡Rápido!_

_Él salió aventando la puerta. _

Mientras Candy le contaba la historia a Archie, ella se ponía de todos colores por la vergüenza que sentía al contarle el final. No podía creer que Albert la tratara de esa manera tan burda. Archie sintió cómo se le subía el enojo por dentro. Los celos lo estaban matando. Tratando de mantener la calma:

¿Te… te hizo algo más? ¿Hizo algo más?

No. Así quedó todo. ¡Qué vergüenza contigo!

No. Para nada. – Le decía Archie mientras la abrazaba. – Se portó como todo un patán. Esto me lleva a otra pregunta.

Dime.

Te dejaste… ya sabes. ¿Estás enamorada de él? – Esperando… deseando que la respuesta fuera una negativa.

Me di cuenta que lo admiro. Creo que estaba confundida. No creo que sea amor. El amor no puede sentirse así. Mucho más, no puede tratarse así.

Ahhh… - Respondió con un tono de alivio. No quiso continuar la conversación.

Todo el camino de regreso la miraba de pies a cabeza y de vuelta a los pies. De un momento a otro había dejado de ser la niña que decidió que era desde aquel día en que Annie y él se volvieron novios. Todos esos sentimientos previos a ese momento regresaron. Recordó los celos que sintió por Terry, los sentimientos encontrados cuando ella se enamoró de Anthony y, por último, recién pasado el momento con Albert. Sus pensamientos rebotaban de un lugar a otro. – No es una niña. Es una mujer. Ella también tiene deseos. - Entonces pensaba otras cosas. – Ya la han besado. La tocaron. La desvistieron. Le vieron… - Se preguntaba así sobre otros temas. - ¿Le habrá gustado que la besaran así? ¿Se habrá sentido deseada cuando la tocaban así? – Se llenaba de celos y enojo cuando pensaba en Albert. - ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Candy? ¿Será que está enamorado de ella? Él no es el tipo de hombre que para una vez que empieza. ¡Qué confusión! - Se daba cuenta que él no la había olvidado y quería estar con ella también. - ¿Será posible que ella me acepte mis avances? ¿Qué hago?

Todo revoloteaba en él; sentimientos, pensamientos, preguntas, sensaciones…

Al final de día, se fueron a dormir sin decir nada. Ya no era la primera vez que Archie compartía la cama con Candy, pero la primera vez que se acostaba a la par de la mujer que había amado desde que la conoció.

Al día siguiente, pasaban las horas rápidamente. Hablaban de una y otra cosa; de todo y de nada a la vez. Se reían. No era igual que el día anterior. Ahora todo era mejor; más divertido. Él no se atrevía a decirle muchas cosas. Sin embargo, las pensaba. Hubo un incidente que lo separó de su argumentación interna.

¡Archie! ¡Archie, ayúdame! – Gritaba Candy al momento de tropezar con una rama. La chica despistada de siempre.

¡Cuidado! Te tengo. – Le decía mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Gracias. – Lo vio a los ojos. Segundos después, se puso de puntillas y se atrevió a darle un beso. Él le devolvió la proposición.

Discúlpame. No quise… - Dijo al separarse de ella.

N… no te preocupes. – Bajó la mirada con timidez.

Quedó atónita por ese momento. Dejó por un lado el hecho que ella lo había buscado. La dulzura de sus labios. No dejaba de sentir el abrazo, los brazos fuertes de hombre alrededor de su cintura. Nunca se imaginó que el momento en que se separara fuera tan doloroso. Sintió cómo la dejaron: a medias, sin culminar. Sin poder continuar ese mágico y romántico instante. Ninguno se imaginaba que podían tener un momento así; mucho menos esos sentimientos que los llevaron a ello. Ella se dio cuenta que los días que habían pasado juntos, sin Albert, los había unido cada vez más hasta el punto en el que se atrevió a besar a Archie tan impulsivamente.

Archie, por su lado, pensaba que era inconcebible que lo hubiera besado. La rubia nunca había mostrado interés en él, por lo menos, no románticamente. En sus fantasías recientes existía el cariño y la ternura de un beso, pero tanta delicia, pasión y amor no. La realidad iba más allá de sus expectativas. – No sé que hacer ahora. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Será que sólo fue un arranque de pasiones? ¿Sus sentimientos hacia mí han cambiado? ¿Me verá como hombre?– Pensaba al caminar. No quería verla a la cara, no podía verla a la cara. Tenía miedo de lo que la joven le pudiera decir con la mirada.

Los dos quedaron nerviosos por lo que podía pasar al llegar a la cabaña.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero que los llevaría a su destino. Archie caminaba un paso por delante de Candy. Ella se llenó de valor y le tomó la mano. Archie sintió la suave caricia de la mano de ella buscando la suya. Nuevamente, no podía creer que en sus manos estaban las de ella. Y más, que ella lo había buscado. El corazón le brincaba por todo el pecho. Caminó más despacio para que lo alcanzara. Ella apoyó su mejilla en el brazo. De esta manera continuaron su camino.

Él se sentía en una nube de confusión. No estaba seguro de qué sucedía. Regresaron a la casita antes de lo planeado. La temperatura bajó rápidamente sorprendiéndolos. Esperaban pasar unos días en medio del calorcito. Esto era inesperado. Entraron. Abrieron una botella de vino para calentarse. Ella fue a buscar un sweater para ella y uno para él. Se sirvieron una de copa de vino. Archie encendió unos leños secos dentro de la chimenea. Adentro no estaba tan frío como afuera, pero era necesario calentar el cuarto. Se sentaron frente al fuego; tomaron sus bebidas. Sirvieron más. Dos botellas y quince minutos más tarde, Candy recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Archie. Él la abrazó y acarició el pelo. Sus respiraciones elevaban su pecho. Esta era una visión que motivaba al joven a pensar en acercarse a los labios de la chica.

Finalmente, no pudo más. Tomó el rostro de ella y le besó sus labios. Fue dulce, confuso… delicioso. Se separaron. En la mirada de los dos se puede ver el deseo de unirse a otro nivel. Volvió a besarla. Sitió unos brazos temerosos rodear su cuello para acercarlo. Rozó su lengua en los labios hasta que ella le permitió acceso. Ahora, ya no había confusión, solo dulzura y pasión. El calor de sus cuerpos se elevaba. Sitió la necesidad de quitarse el sweater que llevaba puesto. Archie quedó impresionado ante lo hecho por la rubia; entonces, él se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto. Iba a seguir con el chaleco. Ella no se lo permitió. Prefirió hacerlo ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. ¡Qué audacia! Las manos masculinas le quitaban la blusa. Al quedar con el torso desnudo, la atrajó hacia sí hasta que su pecho rozó la excitación en la cúspide de los senos.

No supieron en qué momento se recostaron en ese sofá. Ella estaba debajo de él. Movía sus caderas hacia la hombría despierta.

Por favor, Candy… detengámonos antes de que sea tarde…

… - Gemía de placer.

Esto… esto… esto… no… no… no… - Continuó. - ¡Detente o no podré controlarme!

… - Gemía más. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Eres tan… - Dejó de hablar para besarla.

Comenzó a bajar su caricia hasta las piernas. Así subió sus manos rozando la piel de sus muslos. Le acarició su feminidad a través de su ropa interior. Arqueaba su espalda mientras sentía espasmos llenar todo su cuerpo. Le bajó su panty hasta quitársela. Jugó con sus dedos tocando todo a su paso hasta deslizarlos dentro de la joven. Jadeó.

Tomó el control. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le comenzó a bajar su pantalón hasta el suelo. Por eso terminó de rodillas con una virilidad excitada frente a ella. Lo tomó en sus manos. En este momento, era su turno para jugar con él. Subía sus manos arriba… abajo… Acercó su boca y besó la punta. Sintió todos sus músculos tensándose dando un grito ahogado. Le urgió subirla de esa posición. La sentó nuevamente sobre él; tomó su miembro para dirigirlo hacia el lugar preciso. La penetró con cuidado. Sus miradas siempre conectadas. Arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo… chupaba los senos de la chica con furia y exaltación. Después de un rato, cambiaron la posición. Él sin salirse, la recostó para quedar sobre ella. Sus movimientos de vaivén completamente controlados por la pasión.

Eres deliciosa… mi Candy… mi Candy…

Otro cambio vino. Arrodillados en el suelo, el pecho de la dama sobre el asiento del sofá y él haciéndola suya detrás de ella. Le levantó el torso para alanzar los pechos con más facilidad. Sus caricias subían y bajaban; desde el mentón hasta su vientre excitado. Terminaron tirados sobre la alfombra llegando al momento esperado por ambos.

Descansaron. Se puso de pie con ella en brazos. La llevó a la cama en donde se amaron toda la noche.

Era el último día. Tocaba regresar a Chicago; al trabajo, a la familia, a las responsabilidades. Se subieron al automóvil e hicieron el viaje de vuelta. Ninguno quería hacerlo, pero era necesario. Les tomó más tiempo el regreso que la ida. Archie paraba el carro cada vez que quería sentir a Candy. La miraba, le acariciaba el rostro, la besaba y continuaba con su camino.

Ella nunca se imaginó que amaba a Archie hasta aquel primer beso que compartieron. Fue como llegar al hogar, a dónde pertenece. Todos aquellos pensamientos hacia Albert cambiaron. Ya no le tenía rencor. Solo se enfocaba en Archie. Mientras él conducía, ella lo besaba de vez en cuando. Era en ese momento en que detenía el camino para concentrarse en la gozosa exhalación de entrega.

Tres horas de camino habían pasado. Él vio el cauce de un río. Decidió cruzar en el camino de tierra y llegar a la vereda. Se bajaron del automóvil. Caminaron hacia el río y se sentaron en la pequeña playa que había a un costado. Se sentaron a comer unos emparedados y tomar un poco de vino que habían empacado por si acaso les daba hambre.

Muy lindo lugar. No lo vi cuando pasamos de ida.

Yo tampoco lo vi. Me alegra que hayas parado. – Dijo con una voz apacible. – Archie.

Dime. – Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Archie la abrazó y la besó.

Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió antes de llegar. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas. – Se separó de ella al escuchar esto.

¿Aclarar? – Preguntó. – Yo pensé que todo quedó claro después de lo que pasó anoche. – La besa dulcemente otra vez. – Tú sabes. Lo que hicimos.

Sí… bueno… no. La verdad, no.

¿No?

Es cierto, estuvimos juntos. Pero…

Pero ¿qué? – Interrumpió Archie dolido.

Annie… - Dijo como un susurro.

¿Annie?

¿No era ella con quien estabas anoche?

¡No! – Exclama. – No. Estuve contigo. Era…

¿… tu primera vez?

Ehh… - Él baja la mirada.

¿Estuviste con ella?

Si estuve con ella o no no tiene que ver con esto. – Con un tono serio comentó sobre el tema. – Siempre te he amado. Si Annie no hubiera interrumpido mi declaración en aquella ocasión sabrías la respuesta. Me decidí por ella porque sabía que tú no me verías como a Terry.

¿Ehh?

Sí, Candy. Todos nos dimos cuenta que cada día que pasaba, te enamo…

No lo digas. Eso ya no existe. Lo sabes.

En ese momento, sí existía. Todos los días eran un martirio. Verte con él. Tantas veces hubiera querido ser yo. El dolor y los celos me mataban. Fue cuando decidí tratar de olvidarte…

¿Tratar? Explícate.

Mientras estuve con ella, la vida fue feliz. Me enfocaba en el cariño que le tenía para no pensar en ti. Poco a poco, fue adentrándose en mí hasta que logró que me enamorara de ella. Pasamos momentos muy lindos. Te logré olvidar hasta que… - Comenzaban a salir unas lágrimas trágicas. - … hasta que ella se me fue.

No…

Déjame terminar. Déjame terminar, por favor. Al ella ya no estar, las cosas cambiaron. Estuve tranquilo mucho tiempo, pero cuando se fue Albert, le prometí que te cuidaría como él lo haría.

¿Cuidaría? ¡Qué desfachatez!

Sí, Candy. Cuidarte. No sé qué es lo que le pasó por la cabeza para que te atacara así, pero te aseguro que él no…

Ya no más. – Irritada. – No sigas con eso.

Bueno, el hecho es que después de que me contaras lo de…

Sí… sí… continúa.

Te vi con otros ojos. Dejaste de ser una niña y te convertiste en una mujer. Saber lo que sentías, querías y deseabas me hizo recordar y revivir mis sentimientos; los celos y la ira que sentí por Terry en aquella época. Imaginarte en sus brazos, besándote, tocándote… Luego, Albert… - La acarició suavemente. – Me di cuenta que todavía te tenía adentro de mi alma. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo; mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo. – La mira fijamente al tiempo en que ella se acerca y la besa delicadamente. – Ahora es tú turno.

Mi turno… - Susurraba.

Sí. Porque no fui yo quien dio el primer paso. Tú me besaste primero… ¿qué pensabas?

No pensé. Solo tuve ganas de hacerlo.

¿Ganas?

Sí. Tu mirada me subió la temperatura. Cuando me di cuenta, ya te habías disculpado y me sentí incompleta.

Por eso buscaste mi mano.

Exactamente. Busqué tu mano para comprobarlo.

¿Qué comprobaste?

Que al sentir tu piel, me completabas… me sentí como si llegara a mi casa con calor de hogar… Me di cuenta que poco a poco, me había enamorado de ti.

Me dejas frío con tu confesión. – Archie responde muy sorprendido. Sigue hablando. - Tengo otra pregunta que no sé si quiero hacerla.

¿Qué?

¿Quién te enseñó esos movimientos? - Preguntó con curiosidad en su mirada. - ¿Fue con Albert o con Terry?

Ninguno. Con Terry sólo hubo un beso y con Albert… tu sabes la historia. La verdad, me los enseñaste tú.

¿Cómo?

Estaba caminando por el jardín y te vi con Annie. Recuerdo tu rostro lleno de placer cuando ella te…

¡Nos espiaste!

No. Inmediatamente, retiré la vista y me fui. En fin… - No era del todo cierto. Terminaba de contar su lado de la historia. - ... fue un mero impulso a raíz de mis sentimientos hacia ti. No me di cuenta de lo que hacía, mi cuerpo actuaba solo; me dejé llevar por la naturaleza y la pasión.

Así que ya sabías que estuve con ella.

Sí. - Responde con pena.

¿Para qué preguntaste… - Dejó la pregunta a la mitad. Ya no le importaba la respuesta y pensaba que ella lo amaba sin haberse dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo antes. Ante estas declaraciones de amor mutuas, la tomó por la cintura y se acariciaron con labios llenos de amor y de pasión. La dejó caer sobre la manta para conquistarla una vez más. - Ahora eres mía… mía…

Después de entrar a la propiedad, pero antes de entrar a la mansión, él la atrajo a sí y la besó. En la puerta principal, ya los esperaban. Era Albert quien había regresado del viaje que había hecho.

¡Hola! – Dijo a los dos vacacionistas. - ¿Cómo les fue estos días? George me contó que se fueron unos días a descansar. Se lo tienen bien merecido.

Bien. – Dijo Candy sonrojada. Y ¿a ti cómo te fue?

Excelente. Ya les contaré. – Contaba emocionado. – El negocio fue un éxito. Se lograron hacer tantas cosas. - Se detuvo al ver a Archie. Le preguntó. - ¿Qué te pasa Archie? Te veo…

No, nada. No me pasa nada. - Sentía cómo la sangre le subía del enojo que sentía hacia Albert por haber tratado a Candy como lo hizo. - Entremos. Estoy cansado de manejar.

Los tres entraron. Candy y Archie subieron antes que Albert. Ella caminó hacia su habitación y Archie entró con ella. Albert quedó extrañado por la familiaridad con la que actuaban, pero lo ignoró. Adentro, la pareja discutía en voz baja.

¿Me das permiso de besarte? – Preguntó inocentemente.

Si lo haces… - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. - No te dejaré ir. Me tendrás que besar… acariciar… - Comentaba mientras actuaba sobre sus palabras. - tocar… besar otra vez… seguir acariciando…

Te tendré que hacer el amor… - Dejándose tocar y besar. Lo enardecía y le subía el ímpetu de meterse en su cama.

Acá tenemos que tener cuidado. ¿Qué pasaría si Albert entra?

Creo que será mejor que le digamos. Enfrentemos esto.

No. No le digas nada. - Candy imploraba a Archie. – No es algo que le pueda importar. Él tiene sus entretenciones definidas y no tienen que ver con nosotros.

¿A caso sientes algo por él? ¿Estás enamorada de él? Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti. Y si tu estás enamorada de mí, no debería importar lo que piense. – Expresaba su indignación y confusión ante la petición.

Si estuviera enamorada de Albert, no hubiera hecho el amor contigo. – Comento con firmeza. Se acercó a él y le regaló un beso más.

Sí, hicimos el amor… ¿Entonces? Digámosle. Lo entenderá. Te lo aseguro.

Bueno. Pero esperemos un poco. Todavía no, hoy no.

Hacía un mes de las maravillosas vacaciones y no habían dicho nada a nadie. Una noche en la habitación varonil y otra en la de la mujer. Aunque todos en la mansión se daban cuenta de cortos lapsos de tiempo llenos de complicidad en sonrisas compartidas, caricias casuales y besos robados. A pesar de todo, ninguno dijo lo que sospechaban.

Candy regresó del hospital temprano. Encontró a Albert sentado en el kiosco del jardín. La llamó para que hablaran.

Candy, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que pasó antes de irme. No supe que me pasaba. Pero ahora he tenido tiempo para pensarlo. – Dijo en un tono tímido, apenado.

No sé que fue lo que te pasó. La verdad, no quiero saber nada más. Me heriste. El corazón se me partió. Al otro día quise hablar contigo y te habías ido sin despedirte. – Con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar una lágrima.

Lo sé. Me fui sin despedirme. No avisarte fue un error. Lo siento. – La abrazó cerrando los ojos. Archie entraba a la propiedad y se dio cuenta que Albert estaba con su amada. Caminó rápidamente hacia ahí. Los celos y la ira no le permitían percatarse de otra cosa que no fuera esa escena. Albert continuó con su disculpa. – Mientras estuve fuera tuve tiempo para pensar en el incidente. Me di cuenta que no eras una niña. Esa niña que yo imaginaba me ayudaba para evitar verte como una mujer. No quería aceptar que deseaba estar contigo, besarte, tocarte, hacerte mía. – Acercó su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla. – Te amo, Candy. Te amo. Te amo.

Candy estaba petrificada con esa declaración de deseo y amor por parte del hombre mujeriego que conocía. Archie escuchó lo último. De un empujón, separó a Albert de Candy parándose entre ellos.

¡No! A ella no la tocas más. Ella no es tu juguete o alguna de esas muñecas que traes de noche a casa y sacas de madrugada después de hacer con ellas lo que quieras. Candy no es así. – Decía con ahínco.

No te metas. No tiene que ver contigo. ¿A caso no ves que la amo?

Tú no sabes amar. – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - Ella necesita a alguien bueno, respetuoso, amable, cariñoso… No como tú.

Ahora el que no sabe nada eres tú. Por ella, cambiaría mi vida completa. Dejaría de salir con otras, me dedicaría sólo a ella. Además, ¿qué sabes del arte de amar? ¿Qué sabes de llevar a una mujer a sentir el placer más sublime?

Tú sabrás de sexo, pero no de amor. ¿Cómo hacer que sea sublime un acto abestializado como lo haces tú? Sin amor no hay nada. Sin amor no es sublime. No es nada.

¿Nada? ¿Nada? – Elevó la voz. - Lo que siento por ella no es nada. Es amor. ¿Qué tengo que hacer o decir para convencerte? – Detuvo un momento sus palabras para continuar unos segundos después. - ¿A ti que te importa esto? Nadie te llamó a esta conversación. Te metiste solito. Ahora, salte solito. ¡Vete!

Me importa porque me importa ella. Lo que es con ella es conmigo. - Estaban a punto de darse puños.

¡Deténganse! ¡Paren! ¡Ya basta! - Gritaba Candy tratando de detener a Archie. - ¡No peleen!

No te metas. – Dijeron al unísono el par de hombres que peleaban. - No es asunto tuyo.

¿Cómo que no? Soy yo. Están hablando de mí, de mis sentimientos, de mi vida. – No sirvió de nada. Ellos continuaron sin haber escuchado lo que dijo.

¿Desde cuando te importa tanto? A ver, dime.

Siempre me ha importado. Desde el día en que la conocí.

Mentira. Cuando estuviste en tu relación con Annie, ella no era nada para ti. Ahora que se murió ¿qué te pasó?

No menciones a Annie. No está involucrada en esta conversación. Acá estamos hablando de ti, de mí y, sobre todo, de Candy.

¿Te dolió que mencionara a Annie?

Eres un … - Se abalanzaron a pelear.

En ese momento, Candy salió corriendo hacia la casa para buscar ayuda.

George. ¡George! ¿Dónde están? ¡Alguien, por favor! - Gritaba dentro de la mansión.

Señorita Candy, ¿qué sucede? – Habló una voz desde el despacho.

George, Albert y Archie se están peleando afuera.

Salen Candy y George a encontrar al tío y al sobrino revolcándose en la grama y gritando entre puñetazos y patadas.

¿Verdad que no has olvidado a Annie? ¿Por ella sí peleas, verdad?

Ya te dije que no la menciones. Ella no es parte de esto.

Claro que lo es. A ti no te importa Candy. Te importa Annie y la quieres sustituir con la primera que encuentras. Esa no es Candy.

Eso no es así.

Sí, sí. Te creo… te creo. - Le dijo en tono burlón. – Esto no es por Candy. Te lo repito.

George fue por unas cubetas de agua bien fría y se las tiró. Así detener la pelea.

Es Candy; esto es por lo que le hiciste a Candy antes de irte al último viaje.

¿A caso sabes algo de eso? – Volteó a ver a Candy con sorpresa. – ¿Le contaste? – Archie le dio un golpe que lo dejó tirado. - ¿Candy? Dime. ¿Le dijiste a Archie? – Reclamaba Albert a Candy.

Sí, le conté. – Bajando la mirada.

¿Era necesario que le contaras? - Candy sólo sube los hombros. Se volteó hacia Archie otra vez y le gritó. – Lo que pasó fue entre ella y yo es para que lo resolvamos ella y yo.

Ella y tú. ¡Qué disparates dices! Si querías algo con ella, ya lo echaste a perder aquella noche. ¿Crees que ella va aceptarte después de eso?- Repiten los puños.

George fue por otros empleados para que lo ayudaran a detener la pelea. Regresó en medio de más gritos y golpes cuando escuchó algo que no podía creer.

¡Candy es mía! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es mía! - Dijo Archie. Detuvieron lo puños momentáneamente ante este hecho. – Después de contarme todo lo que pasó…

Ya… Déjalo ya. No quiero escuchar esto. – Dijo con resignación. – Es una vil mentira. Ella no puede ser tuya. Eso querría decir que… No mientas por ella. Tú no eres de estos hombres como yo.

¿Aceptas que le estabas mintiendo a Candy ahora que le declaraste tu amor?

No, eso es verdad. La amo. Por ella… lo que sea. – Sin quitar la mirada en ella.

Pues llegas tarde. Es mía. Me regaló su corazón y su cuerpo puro y virgen. – Dejaron de pelear. Archie mira a Candy con amor y Albert la mira con resignación.

Se levantaron. Todos se fueron. George se llevó a Albert y Candy a Archie.

La perdí. La perdí, George. – Con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos cubriendo su cara. – Ella no me perdonó. No tuve tiempo… oportunidad.

Mire, William. Usted no se percató del amor que Candy sentía. La hería cada vez que salía con alguna de esas damas con quienes se entretenía. El error fue simple: nunca verla como la mujer en la que se había convertido. Se enfocó en sus aventuras y su trabajo. Ella es una mujer muy especial…

Lo sé, lo sé.

Sí. No sé que pasó la noche antes de que se fuera. Pero si usted fuera ella, ¿lo perdonaría?

No.

Si fue tan serio, creo que lo perdonó. De lo contrario, no hubiera regresado.

Es que no regresó. Se fue a los brazos de Archie.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era Archie.

¿Puedo pasar?

Sí, sobrino, entra. Quiero hablar contigo.

Perdóname por haberte dado la noticia tan abruptamente. Es exactamente lo que Candy no quería hacer. Pero verte con ella me cegaron los celos.

Al contrario. Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón… a ti y a ella… a los dos.

Mira, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Cuando te fuiste, me quedé con ella y trataba de protegerla como lo hacías tú. Pasaba el tiempo y quise estar más tiempo con ella. Me di cuenta de la mujer tan especial que es. Ella no es como otras. Es dulce, inocente… Me enamoré otra vez como un loco de ella. No sé a qué hora fue… Creo que fue en esa cabaña donde nos…

Déjalo ya. Te felicito. Espero que sean felices. Ya veremos que pasa.


End file.
